KYUMINNIE BEAR LOVE
by kirameku-14
Summary: "Nuna? Yang tadi lagu apa? Lucu ya? Boleh Kyu belajal menyanyikan lagu itu?" KYUMIN FROM KEY


Gom se mari ga han jib e isseo. Appa gom, eomma gom, aegi gom. Appa gom eun ttung ttung hae. Eomma gom eun nal ssin hae. Aegi gom eun neomu kwiyeowo. Eu-sseuk eu-sseuk jar handa. Eu-sseuk eu-ssuek jar handa.

.

.

.

Main Cast : KYUMIN, and another person who you want in this fict :P

Genre : Romance

Rate : Nyaaaaaaannnn, ini rate yang aman jadi nyaman juga dibaca (yaiyalah, nulisnya pas bulan puasa sih)

Warning : Sho-ai, Boys Love and its mean boy love boy. So? DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ. Arra? Uhmm, bahasa yang digunakan juga tidak sesuai EyD dan bagi kalian yang membenci yaoi serta KYUMIN PAIR jangan lanjutkan membaca rangkaian kata-kata ini lagi.

Disclaimer : mereka semua *nunjuk all chara* milik diri mereka, tuhan yang menciptakan, sementara waktu terikat dengan kontrak dengan management mereka. Tapi~~~ EUNHYUKIE IS MINE!

Summary : "Nuna? Yang tadi lagu apa? Lucu ya? Boleh Kyu belajal menyanyikan lagu itu?"

.

.

.

^^KYUMINNIE BEAR LOVE by KEYRA KIM a.k.a CHO YEONG GI^^

Please enjoy it.

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

Lembayung senja sudah mulai menyelimuti keadaan sebuah kota, ah tidak, seluruh belahan bumi yang memang sudah seharusnya mengalami selubung kelam dari sang penguasa malam. Namun, di sebuah taman nan asri di sebuah kota masih dapat kita lihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis tergugu di atas sebuah bangku taman.

Pasti kalian berfikir, mengapa anak itu masih berada di sana sembari menangis pula? Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu? Apakah ia lupa jalan pulang karena ia adalah anak baru di kompleks perumahan itu? Ataukah ia sedang menunggu sang ibu tercinta untuk menjemputnya pulang namun sang ibu tak kunjung datang? Atau anak itu adalah korban kekerasan yang sering diberitakan di televisi akhir-akhir ini?

Tidak. Jawaban semuanya adalah tidak. Anak itu tidak lupa jalan pulang meskipun ia memang pendatang baru di kompleks perumahan itu. Bersyukurlah pada kejeniusan otaknya yang di atas rata-rata itu. Menunggu sang ibu menjemput? Memangnya sang ibu kemana? Tidak. Sang ibu tidak pergi kemanapun, ia sedang duduk nyaman di sofa empuknya yang baru saja ia beli entah dari belahan bumi mana. Korban kekerasan? Jangan berfikir sepicik itu, meskipun bajunya saat ini nampak lusuh namun itu semua karena ia sempat berkelahi dengan seekor anjing jenis puddle yang sudah mengambil sesuatu miliknya yang sangat berharga. Sesuatu yang saat ini sedang ditangisinya.

"Ukkhh… PSP Kyunnie. Itu kan benda kecayangan Kyunnie. Dacal guk-guk nakal, itu kan bukan makanan. Hikss hiksss…" tangisnya disertai ucapan yang masih cadel itu, tentu saja, saat ini bahkan usianya belum genap lima tahun.

'PLUK'

"Ung, kenapa menangis adik kecil?" seorang anak dengan pandangan mata nan indah sekelam malam serta binar yang bagaikan bintang-bintang indah itu menepuk singkat kepala Kyunnie, anak yang menangis tadi.

"Ehhh? Itu… PSP Kyunnie tadi diambil guk-guk nakal, nuna~" adu Kyunnie.

"Mwo?" ulang sang anak manis yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari Kyunnie itu, 'Aisssh, bahkan aku masih dikira yeoja dengan celana jeans seperti ini? Keterlaluan.'

Oh, ternyata anak itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Namun, banyak orang yang menyangkanya seorang perempuan. Ya bagaimana tidak?

Coba saja lihat penampilannya itu, muka yang mulus tanpa cacat, kulit seputih susu, bibir semerah delima nan mempunyai bentuk yang unik, tatapan bola mata yang selalu berbinar-binar, serta jangan lupakan kenyataan kalau tubuh mungilnya itu membuat nya nampak berjuta-juta kali lebih manis dibandingkan anak perempuan asli sekalipun.

"Kyunnie~ perkenalkan. Aku Lee Sungmin, umur 6 tahun dan aku ini seorang namja. Jadi kau harus memanggilku hyung. Arrachi?" ujar Sungmin sembari mengacak-acak lembut rambut Kyunnie.

"Jinjja? Cungmin nuna itu laki-laki? Bukan pelempuan? Boong ah~~ Cungmin nuna cantik begitu. Kyunnie yakin kalau Cungmin nuna itu pelempuan. Hehehehehe." Kyunnie terkekeh atas ucapannya itu sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya. "Ne nuna, aku Kyunnie. Cebental lagi umul Kyunnie 5 tahun." Lagi, Kyunnie memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan noona. Karena melihat Kyunnie tak akan memanggilnya hyung, Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas singkat melihat itu.

"Ne, Kyunnie. Sekarang sudah malam, kamu harus pulang. Nanti ummamu mencari-cari kamu, mau aku antar pulang?" tawar Sungmin karena ia tidak mau Kyunnie pulang kemalaman.

"Kyunnie gak mau pulang, nuna. Kyunnie macih cedih~" ucap Kyunnie yang kini sudah memulai sesi meratapi nasib dari PSP malangnya yang kini entah berada di mana.

"Jangan menangis lagi…"

Keduanya terdiam, Kyunnie masih dengan sesi meratapi nasib PSP malangnya dan Sungmin yang kini terdiam serta bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan arus air mata si anak malang pencinta PSPnya yang juga malang itu.

"Gom se mari ga han jib e isseo. Appa gom, eomma gom, aegi gom. Appa gom eun ttung ttung hae. Eomma gom eun nal ssin hae. Aegi gom eun neomu kwiyeowo. Eu-sseuk eu-sseuk jar handa. Eu-sseuk eu-ssuek jar handa." Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menyanyikan lagu yang sering ibunya nyanyikan saat ia sedang bersedih.

"Nuna? Lagunya lucu! Kyunnie cuka cekali~~" ucap Kyunnie saat Sungmin telah selesai bernyanyi. Sebuah lagu yang diikut sertakan dengan gerakan yang membuat mata Kyunnie berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya dan tersenyum senang.

"Kyunnie suka?" Tanya Sungmin yang diikuti dengan anggukan kepala riang dari Kyunnie. "Kyunnie sudah tidak sedih lagi?" kembali anggukan kepala yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun, disertai dengan senyuman yang lebar. "Nah, kalau begitu ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarkanmu selamat sampai tujuan."

Kyunnie pun menyetujui ajakan Sungmin, mereka berdua kini pulang dengan tangan mungil yang saling bertautan.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan sangat bahagia. Sesekali tawa renyah dilontarkan Sungmin saat mendengar Kyunnie dengan cara bicaranya yang masih cadel itu. Melihat tawa Sungmin, pipi Kyunnie merona dan dengan cepatnya sudah menjalar ke seluruh permukaan pipi chubbynya.

Akan tetapi, mereka tidak tahu. Pertemuan pertama mereka itu sekaligus pertemuan terakhir mereka. Karena keesokkan harinya, Sungmin sudah pindah dari kota yang sama-sama mereka tempati.

v(^0^)v

"Annyeong yeorobun."

"Annyeong Choi-songsaenim." Sapa seluruh murid tingkat akhir di sebuah sekolah menengah atas nan ternama di kota Seoul itu. Seluruh? Ah mungkin tidak. Ada beberapa murid yang sepertinya malas menanggapi ramah-tamah yang menurut mereka tak perlu itu.

Seperti seorang siswa yang kini sibuk memandang helaian daun mapple yang berguguran dan tertiup oleh angin musim gugur nan dingin itu. Siswa itu memang tak pernah merasa peduli akan sesuatu hal yang ia rasa bukan urusannya dan juga hal yang tak penting baginya.

"Nah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu." Panggil Choi-songsaenim pada murid baru yang kini sedang melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

Betapa mata para siswa dan siswi di dalamnya termanjakan oleh pemandangan di hadapan mereka ketika murid baru itu masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Annyeong modu. Naneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida." alunan suaranya yang merdu itu menyapu seluruh gendang telinga siswa-siswa di sana, tak terkecuali seorang siswa yang sibuk memandangi daun berguguran itu.

"Sungmin noona?" desisnya tak percaya.

Sungguh bisa disebut kebetulan atau apalah namanya itu, pandangan mata mereka berdua saling bertaut saat Sungmin menelusuri wajah seluruh siswa yang akan menjadi teman barunya itu. Sungmin pun melayangkan senyum angelicnya yang sangat indah itu pada siswa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya itu.

"Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah sana Lee Sungmin-sshi." Tunjuk Choi-songsaenim tepat pada bangku yang bersebelahan dengan siswa yang tadinya tidak fokus atas apa yang ada di depan kelasnya itu.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida." Sapa Sungmin pada teman di sebelahnya yang tadi sempat mendapatkan senyuman darinya itu.

"Aku sudah tau kok, Sungminnie noona." Seringaian yang khas terpoles di mata raut wajah siswa itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi noona," kembali, seringaian mematikan itu di buat oleh siswa itu. Seringaian yang membuat siswi lainnya terpukau karena siswa itu jarang menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang seperti itu.

"Aisshh, aku ini namja! Bukan yeoja! Jangan memanggilku noona!" gerutu Sungmin kesal karena ulah siswa yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan berbohong noona, mana ada namja secantik kau. Lama tak bertemu ya? Dan kau makin cantik saja Sungmin noona." Goda namja itu dengan senyuman sejuta voltnya itu.

"Hah?" respon Sungmin bingung akan pernyataan namja di hadapannya itu.

"Selamat datang kembali noona, Gom se mari ga."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ya allah, nulis apalagi ini? Yang lain pada belum kelar juga, omona~~~ Key benar-benar nakal.

Etou~~ banyak yang neror **DON'T DISTURB MY LIFE** dilanjut apa gak, ya pasti dilanjutin! Tapi, ku nulisnya masih setengah mateng, jadi belum aku publish-publish. Janji! Kalau ceritanya uda mateng aku pasti publish

Kekekeke.

Short fict untuk long fict #loh?. Khukhukhu~~ Key suka Key suka. Key suka Kyumin! Key suka Haehyuk! Key suka Yewook! Key suka Yunjae! Key suka GTOP! Key suka Key suka #dikepret

Nah, adakah yang bersedia Review? *choco eyes bareng nyukkie*


End file.
